Thunderheart
by Raven Eyes1
Summary: Its been 5 years since the final battle and Hermione is trying to return to a normal life but the servants of the dark lord still roam free but little does she know the a guardian is watching over her ready to defend her with his life. HermioneOC


THUNDERHEART.

Chapter one: A hero's reluctance.

Hermione Granger woke with a sudden start. It had been yet another restless night. Ever since the end of the war she had nightmares regularly. It wasn't uncommon for people nowadays to be plagued by demons from the Great War as it was called. The final battle had been particularly hard for Hermione she was of course one of the Holy Trinity. It was meant as a kind name for her, Ron and Harry but every time someone mentioned the name it made Hermione want to scream.

Hermione surveyed her surroundings. Her flat looked as rotten and dishevelled as it ever did. Hermione's family never had that much money so when she finally did return to a so called normal life as an everyday witch the best she could afford was a rundown flat in the east end of London.

"Another day, another dollar" She said to herself as she emerged from bed to make herself a coffee. Once the coffee was brewed she sat down at the kitchen table with a newspaper. The same old stories were splayed across the front page of how the ministry were still trying to rebuild the damage that was done by Voldemort and his followers. These days the ministry were trying every possible tactic they could think up to recruit and train aurors in the eventuality that another dark lord should arise to replace Voldemort. All of a sudden Hermione heard a tapping at her window. Rolling her eyes Hermione got up from her seat to collect the mail from the owl that was tapping on her window. With a gracious thank you Hermione went back to her seat at the kitchen table and riffled through the mornings post.

There was a letter from Ginny and Harry asking how she was managing by herself in London now that her and Ron had got a divorce. Hermione's memory filtered back to the end of the war when Ron and she had both been married alongside Harry and Ginny but unlike Harry and Ginny her marriage was not as successful with the constant bickering and Ron seemingly unwillingness to move out of the Burrow. But the final straw had come at the moment that Hermione had said to Ron that she didn't want children right away as she would rather carry on with her career.

The divorce came a few months later at which point Hermione had moved to London's west end in an effort to sever all ties with the unfortunate past few years. Once she had finished mulling over Harry and Ginny's letter she went and had a quick shower, got dressed then headed out the door for work not noticing the rather important looking letter that would be waiting for her when she returned.

When Hermione walked through the doors of "the black library" she was greeted by the overwhelming smell of books and dust. It was a smell that she looked forward to every morning in her job as head librarian.

"Morning Hermione" a voice behind her said. As she turned the warm friendly face of Neville Long bottom greeted Hermione holding of course the morning work tea. "Good morning Neville have a nice weekend did you". Neville nodded and took a sip from his tea "Regular weekend really me and Luna went out for dinner on Saturday at that new place thats just opened round the corner what's it called again" said Neville furrowing his brow.

"The Dragons Den" Hermione replied "I was going to pop in there at lunch for a bite fancy joining me?"

Neville shook his head looking a bit sheepish "I'm meeting Luna for lunch" he replied. It was to be expected, he and Luna Lovegood had been dating for a matter of 2 months and Neville was still on cloud nine. Hermione turned to her desk and riffled through the paperwork that had to be done. "Any messages" Hermione said to Neville with her back turned to him. "Just one, this big fella came in just a few minutes before you arrived" Neville said reading a report on the late fees "Said his master had sent him with an important message for you only, a bit daunting really".

"What did he look like then" Hermione replied.

"Don't know he wore a hood, kept his face low so as no one would see him"

"Did you catch his name at least" Said Hermione a little irritated.

"He wouldn't give it to me said he'd only tell you".

With a sigh Hermione returned to her paperwork. It was going to be a long day and Hermione knew that it would be. As much as she enjoyed her job she yearned for something more. She had often thought of the possibility of working for the ministry, to try and put some good back into the world that was so heavily damaged by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Hermione shuddered just at the thought of the Dark Lord and his army and went presently back to work.

The day came and went and after a hearty lunch at "The Dragons Den" and finally finishing for the day Hermione was ready for home. After a brief farewell to Neville, (who was met outside by the welcoming arms of Luna) Hermione set off down the road for home.

As Hermione walked and mused to herself about the course of the day she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her. Purely on instinct she turned around with a start. No one was there. The only company she had in the street was the fading sunset and the street lamps, which were further accompanied by dead newspapers floating aimlessly in the street. Once again she turned around with a start to once again only be met by the fading daylight and dead, Empty Street. Yet she still could not shake the feeling she was being watched. As a precaution she drew her wand and slyly tucked it into her sleeve and at a quick pace started off for home. She would not notice the strange creature covered head to foot in a cloak and hood that stepped out of the alley and quietly watched her make for home.

Hermione entered her flat looking forward to the hot bath that was her only thought for most of the day, but instead was greeted by looming presence of three figures wearing skull masks. The tallest of the three flicked his wand and the door behind her was locked. Hermione knew that no spell she knew would unlock it and so instead resorted to her natural instincts and drew her wand.

"Expelliarmus" chanted one wizard with his wand drawn. Knocking Hermione's wand out of her hand. She was now completely helpless. Hermione stood tall and proud as the three strangers backed her up against the wall. The centre figure approached her with a leisurely stroll and came face to face with her.

"The great Hermione" the figure said with utter disdain. Hermione also noted that the speaker was female and her voice was filled with nothing but loathing for who she was. "One of the holy trinity" she continued.

"The angel of hope………. Well it seems you have no hope now" Hermione knew that whoever this person was was currently smiling under her mask. Revelling in the fact she and her companions had currently Hermione at their mercy and she suspected that soon her moments end was to come upon her. The figure drew her wand and pointed it directly at Hermione. "I could do it you know………. I could end it right here and now, take away all from you that you took from me" The figure hesitated for a moment as if to ponder some lost memory.

"But that would be to easy, way to easy"

"Look if you're going to kill me then kill me and get it over with because I'm tired of listening to this rubbish. You came here for a reason so either get to the point or get it over with I don't care either way JUST STOP TALKING". It was Hermione's last-ditch effort in order to prolong the inevitable but in her mind if she was going to die she might as well die fighting. The central figure grinned under her mask and stroked Hermoione's cheek.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," the figure hissed. "To die a martyr of this so called new world, hold her down and open her mouth".

The other two figures did as they were ordered with blinding obedience. From her robe the leader produced a vile of purple liquid and poured it down Hermione's mouth. Drowsiness fell upon Hermione, her legs started to fall week and they buckled underneath her weight. Her head fell hard against the wooden floor. The last thing Hermione remembered was hearing a loud crash through her window and large soft arms picking her up and carrying her away.


End file.
